Not applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuses for circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to a multi-metallic heat reactive strip that snaps when conducting an overloaded current to interrupt a load circuit and turn on an indicator light.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Most fuse systems in automotive electrical systems, test instruments, and domestic appliances use miniature fuses that fit into tight spaces. These fuses are partially made of materials that melt and part when they are subjected to overloads of current, and the fuses do not clearly indicate that a circuit has been overloaded and broken at the fuse. Consequently, operators may not be aware of the overloaded and open-circuit condition until sometime much later when some other event develops that will more surely attract their attention. After being overloaded, the fuses with the melted materials cannot be reset and must be replaced with intact units to resume whatever it was that the associated circuits were doing. Sometimes the replacements are not immediately at hand, and the associated circuits might have to be shutdown for a considerable period until replacements are located and installed.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a device to interrupt a circuit when subjected to overload current, to provide a clearly visual indication of such overload and interruption, and to have the capability to be reset to reestablish a closed circuit.
The first object of the invention is to provide a circuit having a multi-metallic heat reactive strip to interrupt and indicate an overload current.
Another object is to provide a circuit having a multi-metallic heat reactive strip to interrupt and indicate an overload current that can be reset after being tripped by the overload current.
Another object is to provide a circuit having a multi-metallic heat reactive strip snapped to a lamp to indicate a fault condition.
Another object is to provide a circuit having a multi-metallic heat reactive strip responding to overload current with snap action to activate a lamp.
Another object is to provide a circuit interrupter device having a multi-metallic heat reactive strip being snapped, or tripped to open a load circuit and close a light emitter circuit that visually indicates current overload and being reset to reestablish a closed circuit.
Another object of the invention provides a circuit interrupter including a snap-action multi-metallic heat reactive strip being reset and used in miniature circuitry in confining spaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a circuit interrupter including a temperature-sensitive snap-action multi-metal strip to produce a visual indication of a fault condition by a lamp and being capable of being reset.
Another object is to provide a compact circuit interrupter device adaptable to miniaturization and having a multi-metallic heat reactive strip being snapped to open a load circuit and close a light emitter circuit to visually indicate current overload and capable of being reset to reestablish a closed circuit without spring loading structure of present circuit breaker designs.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.
Accordingly, the present invention is a circuit interrupter for indicating and removing overload current from a load. A snap action multi-metallic heat reactive strip snaps from coupling current to a load circuit to a light emitter circuit when a predetermined magnitude of excessive, or overload current heats the multi-metal heat reactive strip. An indicator lamp in the light emitting circuit provides a visual indication of the overload condition. A manual push button engages the multi-metal heat reactive strip to reset and snap the strip back to coupling power to the load.